


Yellow’s empathy

by October_heart



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: LITERALLY, Oneshot, Yellow Diamond Is annoyed and grumpy but still a big softie, i didn’t proofread this, she’s like 90ft tall, we die like real women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/October_heart/pseuds/October_heart
Summary: Yellow Diamond is visiting Steven and discovers that she dislikes a lot of earth stuff, especially Camp Pining Hearts. She still shows that she has consideration for others, even if she’s not the best at showing it!





	Yellow’s empathy

**Author's Note:**

> Some people in the comments on my last fic asked me to write one about Yellow and a few mentioned Camp Pining Hearts, so here ya go!

Yellow’s empathy

 

Yellow was annoyed, that was it. Simply put, Yellow was near always annoyed with something or another at any given time. She saw no reason why not to be, everything was annoying after all. Gems and humans were incompetent, incapable of just following orders and doing their work properly. Earth was annoying, it had so many inconvenient and useless things like the seagulls that would try to land on Yellow. Even Homeworld was annoying, the planet itself was broken, the gems there were both pathetic and a tripping hazard, and it had been the dwelling of White Diamond who was terrifying.

Yellow was most definitely not having fun, in fact, she was experiencing the exact opposite of fun. Yellow was in the most horrible scenario possible following the return of White Diamond. Yellow was leaning against the deck at Steven’s house with a cloud of seagulls trying to land on her, she suspected one was stuck in her hair. Even worse than the seagulls, she was listening to Steven prattle on about his favourite show. Yellow was not interested, he had shown her this “Crying Breakfast Friends” and she had despised every second of it.

Blue didn’t understand, Yellow knew this, Blue though Steven’s show was cute and just a little disturbing. Blue was always the easygoing, understanding, patient one. Yellow could not complain to Blue because Blue would be upset she didn’t try to enjoy it, despite the fact Yellow even went so far as to pretend she was just indifferent to it! Yellow cared about Steven that much, she actually put up with that terrible cartoon!

Just when Yellow thought it couldn’t get any worse, it did. The end credits of Crying Breakfast Friends began to roll and, just as Yellow let herself be relieved it was over, it happened. The peridot that had called her a clod appeared. The loathsome gem suggested to Steven that he show Yellow something called Camp Pining Hearts. Yellow braced herself for more torturous television watching as Steven agreed with Peridot. She would put up with it for the sake of Steven, and after all, it couldn’t be any worse than Crying Breakfast Friends.

It was worse, Camp Pining Hearts was worse. Yellow wanted to track down and shatter the human responsible for creating this garbage, and possibly shatter herself too if she had to watch another minute of the abysmal show. Yellow considered just getting up and walking into the ocean, if only to escape the television that droned on and on displaying the pointless drama of the show. Yellow also considered picking up Peridot and the television and launching both into the stratosphere, she might finally get a break then.

Yellow stood up and walked a small ways down the beach, she just couldn’t stand watching that television anymore. She sat on the beach in front of the town which was mainly desensitized to giant alien women. Yellow watched the clouds for a minute before she felt something tug on the side of her boot. She looked down and saw a young human looking up at her.

“Hi there yellow lady” said the child.  
Yellow looked down silently for a few seconds, could she not go for half an hour without being annoyed on earth?

“Hi” stated Yellow in a deadpan voice. The child smiled up at her and Yellow was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable.

“Can I sit on your shoulder so I can see the whole town”? asked the little girl. “My name is Ellie by the way”. 

Yellow was very uncomfortable now, she wanted to say no and leave but Steven would want her to be polite and to say yes. She sighed and nodded her head. The little girl squealed in delight, a father irritating sound in Yellow’s opinion. She lowered her hand and the child stepped on. Instead of putting the child on her shoulder Yellow instead lifted her hand to her shoulder height. The two watched the town for a few minutes before Yellow lowered her hand gently to the ground and Ellie stepped off. Ellie thanked Yellow for far longer than strictly necessary and then left to go play elsewhere.

What a fuss that was, thought Yellow Diamond, earth is so bothersome all the time. She continued to sit in thought for a while before another human came to the beach. This human had tanned skin and brown and purple hair, Yellow hadn’t thought human hair came in that colour. The new human spared only a glance for Yellow before picking up a stick and beginning to draw in the sand just metres above where the water washed against the sand. The human drew for a long time, drawing creatures with teeth and claws and fins before admiring the finished product and walking away. Yellow wondered why the human had done this, the tide would soon change and wash away the pictures so what was the point. No matter, she thought, at least this one was quiet.

Yellow Diamond stood and walked back tho the beach house where Steven, the Crystal Gems, and Blue Diamond were chatting. At this point the sun was casting an orange glow across the water as it fell beyond the horizon. Steven yawned and rubbed his eyes.

“Aw man it must be getting late, the sun sets pretty late in the summer. It’s nearly time for me to go to bed” he said sleepily. “Yellow, will you tell me a bedtime story”?

She thought about this for a second. Of course she would for Steven. She thought back to her past of exciting tales to tell the hybrid. Yellow finally settled on a story, the tale of conquering her first world. She told him the exciting tale, and didn’t even leave out her mistakes of the time. Everyone listened with fascination and a little horror to the tale of armies and battle and organics and gems. When she had finished Steven thanked her for her story, despite the fact that it was not exactly the most pleasant, and headed off to bed.

Yellow Diamond though back on her day, she had done many things she would not normally have done. She had considered the desires of Steven and other and gone along with it. Despite what many would say, and what Yellow would admit to, she was in fact a rather considerate gem despite the odd way she showed it. Yellow would never confess but she did care for others, she was just too annoyed most of the time to show it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little story! Sorry it’s a bit short, I have too short an attention span to write a longer one right now!  
> Check out my Tumblr at octoberheart1  
> If you liked it please tell me so in the comments! And i’m Always open to suggestions!


End file.
